Depression?
by nalanna
Summary: well...original idea from Haruhilikeyou...Yuki and Tohru have been going out, and Kyo isn't feeling too good about it. But an incident on the roof changes his mind. Read and review. Thankyou Haruhilikeyou xxx


Depression

Hello!!! This is my fourth! gasp...

Anyway... this is based on the story idea that "Haruhilikeyou" had started, but had no plans to build upon. i hope that it is ok, because the plot bunnies attacked without ercy and i wrote it down really quickly. Tell me if it is lame!

* * *

Tohru hummed quietly as she prepared the breakfast for that morning. She gazed dreamily over at the mauve-grey haired boy sitting at the table, reading. A warm fluttering feeling attacked the pit of her stomach as his eyes raised from the pages of his book to meet with hers.

He smiled tenderly, causing Tohru to blush heavily and look away, an embarrassed smile playing across her face.

Yuki slowly stood up and made his way over to where his girlfriend was making rice balls. He ran his hands playfully around her neck and shoulders. Tohru squirmed and placed a kiss on his lips. He responded enthusiastically, stroking her hair gently…

In the shadow of the doorway, hidden from sight, Kyo Sohma watched this display of affection with a scowl weighing heavily on his face. However, his expression didn't quite meet his eyes. All that registered in them, despite how hard he tried, was sadness.

He tore his gaze away from the couple and stalked off to his rooftop retreat, hoping that she wouldn't follow with his missed meal.

Ahead of him, an irritatingly familiar face grinned in his direction.

"Ah! Good morning Kyo-kun! Are you off to the roof again"-

- "Shut the hell up and get out of my way!" Kyo snarled in response; he was in no mood for Shigure's taunting.

"Fine, fine! Be that way!" Shigure called after him loftily, "but it is no wonder that Tohru chose Yuki-kun over you if that is how you behave!"

Kyo whirled around, fists raised, ready to knock that dog into next week, but Shigure had already ran off, anticipating what Kyo was going to do.

He dropped his fists and sighed heavily. _He's right_, Kyo thought, _of course, he has to be right… _This realisation did nothing to improve his mood, so he continued on to his place on the roof in black silence.

Once he had reached safety, he threw himself onto the tiles, not even disturbed by the angry flock of birds that had taken to the sky in protest of his intrusion.

He glared at the surrounding trees, as if they too were taunting him. He didn't think that he could take much more of living like this…

It had been two months since Yuki had gained the confidence to ask Tohru to be his girlfriend. Kyo remembered all too painfully the happy smile that spread across her face as she said "yes".

At that moment Kyo had felt the last part of his soul die. He has lost everything. All of it went to that damn rat. His life, his acceptance, the girl he loved…

And now, there was nothing he could do. They had been together for two months, and it seemed that they were going to carry on forever. All he could do was sit and watch them from the sidelines, silently ripping Yuki to pieces.

However, he would not let Tohru see his anger and upset. He didn't want to cause her worry, and he especially didn't want her to know that she was the cause of his hurt and pain. He loved her too much for that…

"Kyo-kun?" A small voice brought him back down to earth. He turned to see Tohru climbing up the ladder with a plateful of food balanced on the palm of her hand. He sighed and turned away, hastily wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes; he would not let her see his pain.

"Kyo-kun… you missed breakfast again." Kyo noted, with some unwanted satisfaction, that she was worried. She cared fir him a little at least…

"I'm not hungry Tohru," he replied as honestly as he could, "You shouldn't struggle up here with that food… if I wanted to eat I would eat with you guys!" He regretted saying the last few words, because Tohru looked like she had been smacked in the face. Why did all his good intentions go wrong? He just wanted to make sure that she didn't fall from the ladder, or burn her hand, but instead he was shouting at her. However, he didn't know how to apologize. Sorry seemed to be the hardest word…

"Oh…Ok… I just wanted to make sure you ate… but if you don't want it then I'll put it in the fridge for you, then at least if you want it later then it will be there for you…" She backed away hastily, babbling on about how he could eat it later if he wanted to, so she didn't notice the edge of the roof approaching the heels of her feet. Kyo did, and lunged forwards to grab her hand, but tripped over a misplaced tile.

Tohru screamed in terror as she realised she was falling. Kyo heaved himself up and threw himself at her, grabbing her around the waist and managing to pull her away from the edge of the roof before he transformed.

Tohru lay stock still as she gained her breath back. She was unaware that Kyo had transformed, until he dived on her in his cat shape and started asking a million questions a second.

"Are you ok?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You didn't burn yourself did you?"

Tohru looked at him like she hadn't seen him before. She slowly sat up and grabbed the panicking orange cat into her arms and hugged him to her chest.

Kyo ceased his ranting in shock. He stilled, enjoying the proximity of her body. He didn't want the moment to end…

"Kyo-kun…" She whispered quietly, "thank you…"

Kyo closed his eyes.

Just like this… as long as he could still be with her in this way… he was happy…

The end

Read and review!!! And thanks again Haruhilikeyou for letting me build on this idea... I had fun with it, and because I am not a Yukiru fan, it was nice to write something a little different... I hope the characters aren't too OC...:S

READ and REVIEW!!! )


End file.
